Necrophilia Americana
Necrophilia Americana is the seventeenth episode in season two of . Synopsis The body of a woman, half eaten by beetles, is found in a museum exhibit. The only eye-witness is a young boy who refuses to talk. Danny works solo on the case of a dead urban golfer found on a construction site. Plot A woman is found dead and covered in flesh eating beetles, Necrophilia Americana, in one of the exhibits at the Manhattan Museum of Science. Mac and Stella study the body, noting that the beetles escaped from another exhibit in the museum. Mac discovers part of a drawing, and Stella notes the diorama is undisturbed, meaning the body was dumped there. Only one museum employee is unaccounted for--Ceci Astor, whose ID card is found next to a bloody 14th century knife by another exhibit. Mac is surprised to find a frightened young boy hiding by another exhibit and coaxes him out. Across town, Detective Flack shows Danny to the body of Jim Morrison, a stockbroker killed at a construction site. Danny finds a can of insulation foam, which may be the murder weapon. Hammerback confirms as much in the morgue--the insulation was shoved down James' throat, filling and blocking his airway. Mac takes the boy to the hospital to be examined, and is surprised when Ceci's sister Carolyn shows up with her boyfriend Stewart Decaro. She puts pressure on Mac to question the boy and find out who killed her sister, but Mac sends her away. Back at the lab, Lindsay analyzes a trace powder found on the beetles while Stella prints the knife. She only gets a hit on one of the two sets of prints found on the knife, to Jose Martinez, a security guard at the museum. Jane Parsons shows up at the hospital to take DNA and trace from the boy, and both she and Mac notice a bruise on his arm that appears to have been made by a ring worn by Ceci Astor. Mac takes the boy back to the station, where he notices the corner of paper from the crime scene was torn from a page in the child's comic book. When Stella brings Jose Martinez in for questioning, he recognizes the boy, calling him Sam. Sam reacts to, calling out, "Dad!" to Jose. In the morgue, Drs. Hawkes and Hammerback cook up a detergent bath to remove the rest of the tissue from Ceci Astor's body to determine the cause of death. They discover it at the base of her brain stem--a large hole indicating sharp force trauma. Stella interrogates Jose about the knife, but he tells her he sometimes touches the exhibits after the museum closes. When she asks about Sam, he tells her Sam's mother is dead. Danny gets a print off the foam can that matches a man named George Clark, out of jail after serving time for assault. George works at the construction site, and he confesses to Danny and Flack that he got into a scuffle with Jim after the man cracked the window of his car, but George backed off after Jim offered him money to fix the window. Danny looks at the window and extracts a small white fleck from it. Jane has a surprising piece of news for Mac: Sam is not Jose's biological son. Mac sits with the boy and asks about his comic book, which revolves around a child pursued by an evil man named Kinsen. Lindsay and Hawkes go to Ceci's apartment and discover a woman named Elena there. She claims she works for Ceci, but she's holding a thick wad of cash. Lindsay spots a photo of Elena with Sam and Jose, and finds a folder with adoption papers in it, which she takes back to the lab and analyzes, only to learn they are fake. Hawkes analyzes blood under Elena's nails, but it matches Jose. They apparently had some sort of fight. A vial of blood the CSIs discovered in Ceci's refrigerator proves more enlightening--it's Sam's, and it proves that he's Ceci's nephew. Mac goes to Carolyn and confronts her with the knowledge. She admits to getting pregnant young with her boyfriend Stewart, but Ceci convinced her to give up the child when Stewart went to jail for drug use. Ceci arranged to have Sam adopted, but when Stewart got out of jail, Carolyn decided she wanted her child back. Danny has analyzed the trace from the crime scene and George's window and tells Flack it all leads back to golf. The CSI and the detective return to the scene and find a golf ball from Five Boroughs Golf with the initials F.O.B. on it, a drainage pipe in the concrete that served as a hole, and two different trajectory markings from the balls on the concrete, on straight and the other angled. The pair head to Five Boroughs Golf, which proves to be an urban golfing club, where people literally use the city as a golf course. The president recognizes Jim but doesn't recall any members with the initials F.O.B. Back at the labs, Mac shares a meal with Sam, who it seems would prefer to eat candy. Sam tells him more about Kinsen in his comic book, and Mac talks him into trying to describe for a sketch artist the man who pursued him in the museum. The drawing proves to be fruitless, as it turns out to be a representation of Kinsen from the comic book. But Mac realizes he's working the wrong angle and returns to the museum, to Sam's hiding place, and discovers candy wrappers. How did Sam get the money for the chocolate bars? Did the killer give it to him? Mac and Stella pull bills from the machine and discover a twenty among them with a bloody fingerprint. Danny and Flack examine the pictures of the urban golfer club members. They focus on one Harry Vernon, when they learn he just left rehab--he's a "Friend of Bill." Danny and Flack confront Harry, who played a round of golf with Jim the day before. Jim, a much more talented player, berated Harry, and crowed that he would be winning the $10,000 bet they made. Harry finally snapped and sprayed the foam in his mouth to shut him up, but immediately regretted his actions when he saw they were fatal. The tests on the twenty-dollar bill in Mac's case lead to Stewart, Carolyn's boyfriend. It's his print on the dollar bill, in Ceci's blood. Infertile after his heavy heroin use, Stewart wanted to reclaim Sam as much as Carolyn did. He blackmailed Jose by threatening to have Elena deported, and made him bring Sam to the museum. When Ceci tried to interfere, he killed her. Case closed, Mac confronts Carolyn, who still intends to try to get Sam back, and the stoic CSI promises to be present at the custody hearing. Mac looks on as Sam is reunited with Jose and Elena, his parents. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * Sonya Walger as Jane Parsons * Marina Black as Carolyn Astor * Vincent Young as Stewart DeCaro * Rey Gallegos as Jose Martinez * Anna Carolina Arias as Elena Martinez * John Prosky as Museum Administrator * Adam Clark as George Clark * Vincent Guastaferro as Mr. Douglas * Jennifer Piper as Ceci Astor * Brian Catalano as Jim Morris * Scott Michael Morgan as Harry Vernon * Max Burkholder as Sam See Also 217 Category:CSI: New York Season 2